The present invention relates generally to material identification and transfer, and more particularly to x-ray fluorescence devices and deployment and material transfer assistance modules.
X-ray fluorescence (XRF) devices are often used to determine composition of materials. In general, XRF devices generate x-rays to strike a sample, and analyze return radiation from the sample to determine material composition of the sample. Handheld XRF devices may be used in the field, providing mobility in identifying materials of interest.
Unfortunately, XRF devices may not always be in hand when identification of materials is desired, and identification of the materials of interest does not necessarily inform as to what may be done with the materials, or how such an action may be accomplished.